All Together At Last
by IWannaLightsaber
Summary: Alex gets a happy ending... AU Scorpia
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Scorpia, instead of telling him the parents are dead, Mrs. Jones says they are alive. My personal thoughts on how his life would have been with mum and dad.

Disclaimer: The Alex Rider series belongs to Anthony Horowitz!

Dislaimer 2: Written by my younger sister :)

* * *

"Wait." Alex said. "You mean my parents are alive?"  
Mrs. Jones smiled. "Alex, try not to get too exited." She paused a moment before she went on. "John and Helen Rider are alive, and they very much want to meet you. They are in the next room." Very gently she added, "Are you ready to see them?"

Alex was frozen. His parents were alive! Soon, they all would be a family. It was almost too much. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Then he looked up at Blunt and Mrs. Jones, who were watching him with pleased looks on their faces.  
"Yes." Alex said quietly. "I would really love to meet them."  
Mrs. Jones pointed to a door on the other end of the study. "Go straight through that door."  
Alex stood up and walk slowly towards it. He reached the door, and put his hand on the handle. Then he turned, and smiled back at Mrs. Jones. It was a smile of pure thankfulness and joy. She nodded, and he steadied himself. Boldly he twisted the handle and entered the room.

He shut the door softly, and looked around the room. His gaze fell on two people standing hand in hand, looking out the window. The woman had blonde hair, the man's hair was brown. There they are, Alex thought.  
"Mom? Dad?" He asked tentatively.  
They turned at the sound of his voice, and smiles wreathed their faces.  
"Oh, Alex." His mother whispered.  
"Son, I-" John Rider's voice cracked. A lump rose in his throat, and he held out his arms. Alex hesitated only a moment. Feeling as though he'd found his lost childhood, he ran into his father's arms.

Mrs. Jones sighed happily. "At last we were able to tell him the truth."  
"See? Using him turned out all right. If he hadn't taken out Julia Rothman, he would have never met his father and mother." Blunt pointed out.  
"Yes, I suppose so."

Alex and his parents were talking excitedly.  
"I can't believe you both are going to come home!"  
"Yes son, and we will have time for outdoor activities together."  
"And Alex, I will help you with your school work."  
"And we can all enjoy meals as a family."  
Grinning, Alex hugged his parents. All that suffering with MI6 had sure been worth it.

The door opened and someone came inside. Jack smiled, Alex was home!  
"Hi Alex!" She called.  
"Hi Jack!" he answered. "I have a little surprise for you. Close your eyes."  
She did, wondering what in the world Alex could have brought for her. She would have never guessed.  
"Okay. Now you may look."  
Jack opened her eyes tentatively and shrieked.  
"Oh my word Alex, no way!" She wrapped her arms around his parents, trying to hug them both at once. She never met them before, but she could tell at a glance who they were. They looked just like her adopted younger brother. Alex came forward, smiling fondly.  
"Jack, meet my parents. Mum and Dad, meet Jack, my housekeeper/nanny."  
They shook hands.  
"I want to thank you for taking care of Alex after Ian died. It helped so much to know that he was in good hands," Helen said pleasantly.  
"Oh, its nothing," Jack said airily. "I couldn't just leave. Besides, I'd grown rather fond of him. I suppose I'll go back to America now."  
"Wait a minute, Jack," Alex said. "You can't just leave, I've grown fond of you too." Admitting that out loud made him blush, but the results were significant. John smiled, glad that Alex trusted someone.  
"Well," she said, "I'l think about it." Alex grinned, knowing that was a good as yes. Silence. Suddenly Jack had a thought.  
"Hey, if your mum and dad have been around this whole time, why haven't they come to live with us?"  
Alex sighed. "It has to do with Scorpia."  
"Oh." Jack sighed.  
"But I'll explain anyway." 


	2. Chapter 2

_My sister and I would like to thank Darkheart Du Lac for her kind, encouraging review._ _We hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!_

Disclaimer: The Alex Rider series belongs to Anthony Horowitz... for today! BWAHAHAHA!

Shoot. I just revealed our plans for world domination. Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

_"But I'll explain anyway."_

"Dinner time!" Jack hollered. Alex's mom had given her cooking class, and Jack had chosen spaghetti for the subject. Helen ladled out noodles and sauce in heaping piles onto the four plates as the men slipped into their places. Jack and Mum joined them, and they attacked the spaghetti mounds with vigor.  
"Alex hasn't had this good of an appetite in a long time," Jack observed. "Those missions took it away." Alex just smiled, and continued eating.  
"You know, Alex," John commented, "I was proud of you when you became a spy. You were following my footsteps. But we were also worried. We didn't want to lose you."  
"We begged Blunt not to send you after Scorpia, and he agreed." Helen paused to take a sip of her water. "But when you went after them, there was nothing we could do. We hoped and prayed that it would turn out, and it did, because now we have you."  
Alex smiled tenderly her. "Yes, Mum. It sure turned out fine."  
Jack dabbed at her eyes with her napkin, hoping no one was looking.

The delicious smell of pancakes wafted up to Alex's room. His nose twitched, and he opened his eyes. It was 7:30 am.  
"What's going on?" he asked himself groggily. "Jack never makes pancakes." He was tempted to roll over and go back to sleep, after all it's summer time. But before he could, the events of yesterday came to mind. He had parents! His mum and dad were _alive_! And right now, his mum was making breakfast. The urge to sleep was completely gone. He jumped out of bed, smoothing the covers hurriedly. He changed at the speed of light and in another moment, he was bounding down the stairs.  
He entered the kitchen with a cheerful "Good morning!" His guess had been right - Helen was just setting a fresh hot platter of pancakes on the kitchen table.  
"Well good morning!" John replied as Alex took his place at the table.  
"Sleep well, honey?" Helen inquired.  
"Fantastic, thanks," he replied. "Those look great." Jack slid two pancakes onto his plate.  
"I had another cooking class," Jack said." I think I could do pretty well at this."  
Alex helped himself to another stack and topped it with whipped cream and syrup.  
"If it's alright, today I was going out with Tom," Alex mentioned. "We're going biking in park."  
"Sounds good, son," John replied affectionately. "I'm going to be busy wrapping up the last bit of paperwork for the bank anyways."  
"Will you be back for lunch?" Helen inquired.  
"Yeah." Alex thought for a moment. "Actually, could I bring Tom? I'd like you guys to meet him. He knows about my spy life already."  
"Why not?" Jack thought it was a great idea, and so Helen and John readily agreed.  
"Alright then," Helen replied. "Try to be back here about noon."  
"Yes, ma'am!" Alex grinned and resumed the important task of mopping up the syrup on his plate with a pancake.

It was around nine when he walked out of the house, hopped on his bike and pedaled to the park. Tom pulled up at the same time.  
"Hi, Al. Hows it going?"  
"Better than you'd believe," Alex replied. "Come on, I'll tell you about it once we get to the picnic table."  
Alex and Tom rode hard, reaching the tables in about fifteen minutes. Each took a long drink out of their water bottles before dismounting and sitting down.  
"So," Tom inquired casually,"What's making life better for you?"  
"Weell,"Alex floundered about for a good way to explain. "You know how my parents died when I was a baby?"  
"Yeah man, I know. I'm sorry - it must really suck!" Tom clapped his friend on the back sympathetically.  
"Thanks, Tom. But the other day, I was down at "the bank" because I had just taken out some more terrorists and they had to debrief me and when they finished, they told me that my father and mother were actually still alive!" Alex took a deep breath and looked at his friend's face.  
Tom's eyes were wide. Suddenly he jumped up and hugged Alex.  
"Congratulations, man!" He stepped back wearing a slightly puzzled frown. "Why didn't they come back sooner?"  
"Because," Alex explained, "They had been targeted by the organization I took down, but since it's gone, it is finally safe for them to return. And by the way, they invited you over for lunch."  
"Sure, I'd love to come. Mum and dad are both working, so I'd be home alone anyways. And besides I can't wait to meet your mum and dad!"  
"Mum wants us to be back at twelve," Alex scrutinized his watch, "So we have about two hours."  
"Okay," Tom answered eagerly, "Lets roll!"  
Alex grimaced in mock horror, "Literally, Tom."

Laughing, he and Alex jumped onto their bikes and whizzed off. 


End file.
